gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Frenemies
Frenemies is the ninth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-seventh episode overall. The episode aired on February 25, 2014, after the fall hiatus. Starting with this episode, Glee episodes moved back to the Tuesday 8pm timeslot. This episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ned Martel. Plot The episode opens at the Spotlight Diner, where Santana is having a rough day. She complains to Rachel about how she thought people would see how awesome she was once she made it to New York. Rachel reminds her of the Yeast-I-Stat commercial she did, but she reveals it made her infamous, so Rachel offers Santana a spot as a background model in the cover of New york magazine which will showcase Rachel. Santana accepts it and later says she feels guilty about being friends with Rachel after how awful she was to her in high school but Rachel says that's over and now it's just the two of them and Kurt in New York, and sometime Santana will be at the top. Then we see Tina and Artie having lunch in the auditorium, which is revealed to be their Tuesday tradition since they dated. They're both proud they managed to keep that after their breakup and sad that their Tuesdays are about to end. Tina tells Artie she's worried about not being accepted in Brown University as there's a tiny posibility for her, so Artie starts singing Whenever I Call You Friend to her, and Tina joins him. By the end of the performance, Becky tells Tina and Artie to go to Sue's office, where they find outthey are tied as the highest point averages at the school, meaning both of them could be valedictorians, but only one of them can be, so they'll have a speech-off in the auditorium and the one whose speech impresses judges of Sue's choice the most, gets to be valedictorian. At the New York magazine photoshoot, Rachel is really excited and nervous, so Santana calms her down and tells her to own it since she is where she's supposed to be. Santana imagines herself in a luxorious dress like Rachel's performing Brave with her as a duet during the shoot. We know it's a dream sequence since we go back to Santana watching Rachel's shoot when the performance ends and Rachel tells Santana to get dressed. Right after this scene, Tina and Artie fight in the hallway sine Tina wants Artie to let her be valedictorian so she can get into Brown University, but he refuses and they viciously trash talk each other, Artie saying Tina is McKinley's biggest bitch since sometime between Junior and Senior year, and Tina saying Kitty is using Artie and he is using her to become popular. Then Blaine talks with Kurt on the phone about Kurt's fear of Elliott trying to take over Pamela Landsbury, so Blaine councils him to keep his friends close but his enemies closer. While in New York, Rachel says she'll miss Pamela Lansbury rehearsal so she can go to the casting for her understudy, which she believes she doesn't need, not getting a good response from Kurt nor Santana (who decides not to rehearse either). When a solo for nationals is opened up, Tina says she can do it, only to be defied by Artie, which results in a sing-off. With backup from New Directions and Mr. Schue, they sing My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It), and Tina accidentally throws Artie out of his wheelcchair and feels inmediately sorry about it. Kurt, embracing the opportunity that the girls bailed rehearsal to get information from Starchild, which he can tell, while Rachel is casting her understudy and makes it clear to Rupert that she doesn't believe she needs an understudy, when Santana shockingly auditions for the part singinig Don't Rain On My Parade, the sng Rachel sung in the New Directions' first Sectionals, which they won. Rupert is amazed by her and, once he finds out they went to high school together, he's even more thrilled. Taking Elliott's advice, Kurt decides to get a guitar, and at the store with Elliott, they sing I Believe in a Thing Called Love, and they even dance in some props and a pole at the store. After that, Rachel complains about Santana's audition and, when she comes in, Rachel demands an explanation for why Santana auditioned for the understudy role without telling Rachel first, to which she says she knew they would fight anyways, so it should be after the audition. Santana says Rachel should recognize that the time she spent at rehearsal with Santana waiting tables where Rachel's revenge since she had something over Santana, and Santana's hate fueled her to do all the stuff she does, while Rachel believes Santana is the one who can't take the fact that Rachel's a star and she's just begging to be her understudy. After Santana responds by saying that Rachel should that Santana is just as good as her without singing and dancing lessons, and she was able to be popular in high and make it after graduating, so she was better than Rachel, who slaps her when she finishes talking. Then Santana gets a call and tells Rachel she got the role as her understudy. Next scenes is Tina and Artie's speech-off to decide who would be valedictorian. Both of them write speeches to gloriffy the other and drop out to give the other the chance. Sue reacts saying she hates them and the reading was awful and the judges will decide. Next scene is an argument between Rachel and Santana started by Santana making up in Rachel's room to cover the bruise from Rachel's slap. She is told by Rachel to go upstairs, where the understudies do their makeup, and they trash talk each other until Rupert comes in and tells them that whatever happened between Rachel and Santana in the past doesn't matter because there's press and he needs to sell the story of two high school friends making it big in his show and they have to stick together for it, so they sing Every Breath You Take as they rehearse. Then, Kurt and Elliott hang out at the Bushwick loft, and Elliott tells Kurt he's glad he met him, but he knows Kurt believes he wants to take over his band, but Elliott tells him he just wants to be a part of the band because all of them are so talented and cool and he wants to make it big with them. So Kurt apologizes and they get a "Pamela Landsbury selfie". Then we learn Tina and Artie tied in the speech-off, so Sue makes them both salutatorians and elevates student number three to valedictorian and Tina and Artie are shocked that Blaine is the new valedictorian. As the three talk, Becky shows Blaine Kurt and Elliott's picture believing Kurt and Blaine broke up, which Blaine proves wrong. Then Blaine decides instead of giving a valedictorian speech, he wants to sing a song with Tina and Artie. Then Rachel and Santana have one final fight, asking Kurt to choose one of them to move out. Kurt says he chooses none, so they keep on fighting until Rachel decides to leave the loft for her own sake. Tina, Artie and Blaine sing Breakaway with New Directions as backup, and the scene alters between them singing and Rachel packing. Once Rachel packed everything, Kurt hugs her and she grabs a picture of Santana and her in graduation, tears it into pieces in Santana's face, and throws the pieces into the floor as she leaves, closing the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bonnie Bailey-Reed as Dissatisfied Spotlight Diner Customer Trivia *This is the eighth time two duets are sung by the same people in the same episode. The others are Throwdown, Home, Duets, Rumours, The First Time, Big Brother, and Love Love Love. **This is the fourth time Rachel has sung two duets with the same person in the same episode. **This is the third time Artie has sung two duets with the same person in the same episode. *This is the second time two different pairs sing two duets in one episode, the first being Big Brother. *This is the third episode in which Tina lashes out about not getting enough attention. The first is Props, and the second, Diva. *This episode contains the show's 600th musical number, Whenever I Call You Friend. *Tena of Glee's hairstyling department makes a cameo appearance as herself. Gallery glee-season-5-first-look.jpg Kevin,_Jenna,_and_Alex_600/601_numbers.jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (1).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (2).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (3).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (4).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (5).jpg Naya on set Nov. 15, 2013 (1).jpg Naya was in set Nov. 15, 2013 (2).jpg Dot on set Nov. 15, 2013.jpg tumblr_mwbvb4NIBe1s57bimo1_250.jpg tumblr_mwc5gjWrjB1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Jenna-600SongsPoster.png Kevin and Jenna 600th number.jpg becca168.jpg|jacobartist An average Tuesday with June Moss. @becbecbobec camera.jpg|This is how much light it takes to make me look 17. #Glee600thNumber glee600thnumber celebration.jpg A&C.png C&A2.png fun day.jpg Glee set Nov.21.jpg bbbb.jpg|jacobartist Nothing says 600 musical numbers like a @becbecbobec duck face. Happy Friday! TinaGorgeousFrenemies.jpg tumblr_mwp638Msik1r4ezfzo2_500.png tumblr_mwp638Msik1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg BZuk-FbCUAAnTos.jpg 71d.jpg Dot, Iqbal, Jane, Matt in set 112513.jpg 1st still.jpg Umbrellas.jpg Kurt wink.gif Happy Blainers!.gif tumblr n0lsstimfU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr n0lsstimfU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif glee-season-5-rachel-funny-girl-photos.jpg glee-season-5-santana-funny-girl-understudy-frenemies.jpg Tumblr n0uytynved1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg fre.jpg fre1.jpg fre2.jpg fre3.jpg fre4.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 044.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 071.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 126.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 145.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 177.jpg Tumblr n0wwj4ZPN91qzqd95o1 500.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 198.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 227.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 276.jpg 41fDEctM3mL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41gxvFvWw9L. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41dtphYb4QL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41Gx2x1A8gL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 411LDFxr79L. SL500 AA280 .jpg 4193I0ewLxL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41vIrJPFwWL. SL500 AA280 .jpg frenemies promo pics (1).jpg frenemies promo pics (2).jpg frenemies promo pics (3).jpg frenemies promo pics (4).jpg frenemies promo pics (5).jpg frenemies promo pics (6).jpg frenemies promo pics (7).jpg frenemies promo pics (8).jpg frenemies promo pics (9).jpg frenemies promo pics (10).jpg frenemies promo pics (11).jpg frenemies promo pics (12).jpg frenemies promo pics (13).jpg frenemies promo pics (14).jpg frenemies promo pics (15).jpg frenemies promo pics (16).jpg frenemies promo pics (17).jpg frenemies promo pics (18).jpg frenemies promo pics (19).jpg Santana....png TARTIE dancing.gif Oh well, he's pretty.gif Kurtpole.gif Jyderam6.gif Santanabrave.gif Pezberryeverybreath.gif tumblr_n10bd7CAO81ql1znmo3_r3_250.gif Frenemies-RachelFGPhotoshootStill.jpg Valedictorian.jpg tumblr_n17nr6c9QQ1s22hego1_500.jpg Santana_DROMP.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 142.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 246.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 294.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 314.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 350.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 383.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 399.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 417.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 440.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 480.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 507.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 554.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 592.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 648.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 746.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 815.jpg tumblr_n19u1sAO921ql1znmo3_500.jpg Brave SR(3).jpg Brave SR(2).jpg tumblr_n19u1sAO921ql1znmo2_500.jpg Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko4 400.gif Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko2 400.gif Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko1 400.gif Rachelstar.gif pezberryfight.gif hummelpezberryfight.gif kurtibiatcl.gif kelliottkiss.gif sexxxxykurt.gif Santana_DROMP2.jpg Santana_DROMP3.jpg Ruptana.jpg Tumblr n1dp2nlbiq1rrsol6o4 r2 250.gif Point.jpg Tumblr n1f1znlaLB1ql1znmo4 250.png Tumblr n1f1znlaLB1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr n1f1znlaLB1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr n1f1znlaLB1ql1znmo1 250.png Frenemies still (1).jpg Frenemies still (2).jpg Frenemies still (3).jpg Frenemies still (4).jpg tumblr_n1dnxl4E7M1r295ako4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1dnxl4E7M1r295ako3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1ici8mVyk1s57bimo1_1280.jpg SantanaGlareFrenemies.gif Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0395.jpg Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0396.jpg Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0531.jpg Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0584.jpg Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0950.jpg Frenemies BTS 1.jpg Frenemies bts2.jpg Frenemies bts 3.jpg frenemies bts4.jpg 1891168_10152238250047044_1147001643_n.jpg Tumblr n1l3poCEEG1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr n1l0dcxkeH1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo5 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l19nTYyZ1qg25zco4 250.gif Tinass.png Tumblr n1kxmnBdVQ1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr n1kxmnBdVQ1qh91nzo2 500.png Tumblr n1kyv6VA3L1s7uvlko1 500.png Tumblr n1kykgHzGn1qh91nzo3 500.png Tumblr n1kykgHzGn1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr n1kwwy1tde1qh91nzo2 500.png Tumblr n1kwwy1tde1qh91nzo1 500.png tumblr_n1l2sshZpq1s57bimo1_500.jpg Rachel berry gold stars.png tumblr_n1m1thYIBu1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr n1lmulr3cc1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention